deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs. Bowser
Shakaboy= Slide1.jpg|Shakaboy Goku vs Bowser.jpg|Shakaboy v2 Bowser vs Goku.png|Theultimatellifeform G vs BO.jpg|Simbiothero Spiky hair and transformations. Description Dragon Ball vs. Mario! It's part one of the series finale as Japan's most recognizable and powerful polar opposites battle in a clash of transformations. Which powerful parent with spiky hair will prevail? |-|Paleomario66= Goku VS Bowser is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Dragon Ball VS Super Mario Bros.! Two parents with spiky hair and powerful transformations do battle in a showdown of Good VS Evil! Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Boomstick: Today we're putting two spiky-haired parents with many transformations against each other! One's good, the other is evil! Wiz: Goku, the famous Super Saiyan. Boomstick: And Bowser, the King of the Koopas. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! Goku Goku: "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good; nightmare to you!" Bowser (Cues: Super Mario 3D Land-Final Boss Theme) Wiz: As a baby, King Bowser Koopa was an orphan, raised by the Magikoopa Kamek. Kamek had kidnapped Baby Luigi, and Baby Mario came along with a Yoshi to save him. Baby Bowser thought Yoshi was a donkey, and fought them so he could ride Yoshi. After losing even with Kamek's magic, the magikoopa fled along with the turtle prince. Yoshi and Baby Mario then freed Baby Luigi from Bowser's clutches. Boomstick: Ever since then, Bowser has always tried to kidnap Princess Peach, yet he gets his ass kicked by those pesky plumbers every time! Regardless of his failures, Bowser is not the one to give up. No matter how many times he gets clobbered, Bowser always comes back for more! Wiz: With his determination, Bowser has a huge arsenal. His abilities include fire breath, dark magic, petrification, electrokinesis, teleportation, time travel, and more. Powers and Abilities *'Fire Breath' **'Flaming Tunnel' ***'Bowser sprouts a column of flame to harm or even trap foes' **'Flaming Boomerangs' **'Rising Hell' ***'A blanket of flame that can cover entire continents' **'Fire can be orange, blue, or purple' ***'Blue Fire is second hottest' ***'Purple fire is hottest and can phase through solid objects' **'Fire can survive underwater, so its temperature is likely comparable to that of the sun' *'Dark Magic' **'Can turn minions into impostors of himself' **'Can turn enemies into brick' **'Can trap people in bubbles (may only be usable with the power of a Grand Star' **'Teleportation' *'Terrakinesis' **'Able to encase himself in a rock with only his head visible' *'Gravity Manipulation' **'Can alter the gravity around him with a simple roar' *'Electrokinesis' *'Petrification' *'Time Travel' (Cues: Super Mario 64-Bowser's Road) Boomstick: Bowser also has a variety of special attacks, which have increased his skill even further! He has a nigh-indestructible shell, which he can hide in for extra defense, spin around in, roll into a ball, and even shoot spikes out of it like a goddamn cannon! He can even regrow these spikes immediately afterwards! Attacks *'Whirling Fortress' *'Koopa Claw' **'Claws and teeth can rarely poison victims' *'Flying Slam' *'Bowser Bomb' *'Inhale' **'Can suck in small enemies' **'Sadly not as impressive as Kirby's inhaling abilities' *'EPIC DROPKICKS!' *'Durable shell' **'Can shoot out its spikes and immediately regrow them' Wiz: Bowser has plenty of attacks where he uses his size to his advantage, including the Flying Slam, Bowser Bomb.... Boomstick: ....AND FUCKING AWESOME DROPKICKS! Weapons *'Koopa Clown Car' **'Can drop out Big Steelies, which are as big as the vehicle itself' *'Hammers' *'Spike Balls' *'Barrels' *'Mechakoopas' *'Bowser Mobile' *'Hurly Gloves' *'Drill Claws' *''Mario Strikers'' Claws *'Minimizer Wand' *'Safety Ring' Wiz: Anyway, Bowser has a lot of weapons, such as Hammers, Spike Balls, Barrels, and Mechakoopas. A lot of these come from his personal vehicle, the Koopa Clown Car. He also rides in the Bowser Mobile, a large purple car. From that, he throws explosive soccer balls. Boomstick: But that's not all! He has a few weapons which he can throw at enemies including a Chain Chomp, Spiked Link, and Chomp Shell. He has Hurly Gloves and a Drill Claw, which is used for...drilling. Wiz: Bowser also has some claws that he uses for sports, as well as the Minimizer Wand, which shrinks his enemies. The Safety Ring protects Bowser from status effects, such as death curses. (Cues: Final Boss-Phase 2-New Super Mario Bros. U) Boomstick: Bowser has quite a few transformations that make him even deadlier! Meowser *'Obtained by the Cat Bell' *'Gives Bowser the look of a cat' *'Allows him to climb walls and scratch enemies' *'Can jump even higher' Wiz: Meowser, obtained by the Cat Bell, gives Bowser a "cat suit" while giving him the abilities to climb walls, scratch enemies, and jump even higher. Giga Bowser *'Obtained by a Smash Ball' *'Increases his size immensely' *'Allows him to freeze his enemies briefly by spinning in his shell' *'At the most, lasts a few minutes' *'Increases his durability even more' Boomstick: Giga Bowser increases Bowser's size by a good margin, and gives him even more elemental control. It increases his size, gives him the ability to freeze his enemies, and it increases his already insane durability! It's only downsides are that his speed isn't really increased, and it lasts for a short time, a few minutes at the most. Giant Bowser *'Obtained through many ways' *'Increases his size from just a few times to the size of a castle' Wiz: Bowser has demonstrated multiple times to be able to change his size. Sometimes he can do this naturally, but usually he requires other sources, such as Kamek's magic, or his own adrenaline in a dangerous situation. He can also grow giant with a Grand Star, but since it makes him way too powerful, we are not including it. Dry Bowser *'After his skin gets melted' *'Nearly unkillable' *'Can reform himself after falling apart' **'Can fall apart relatively easily' *'Can throw bones with no damage' *'Much faster than base form' *'Can also grow giant' Boomstick: His most impressive transformation, though, is Dry Bowser. If his skin can't take heat, he still lives, in this form. As Dry Bowser, he is nearly unkillable, and he can even reform himself if he falls apart. Wiz: The only downside is that he can fall part relatively easily. Still, his durability is so insane that it would be really hard to turn him into Dry Bowser in the first place. (Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii-Final Boss Theme Phase 2) Boomstick: Even without his abilities and transformations, Bowser has an amazing amount of strength, durability, and speed. Strength *'Surpasses the Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong in strength' **'The Mario Bros. could lift and punt whole castles with ease and even smash neutron stars through a universe-sized black hole' **'Donkey Kong himself stated he wasn't sure he could beat Bowser, and he has been able to punch a moon out of orbit (not known if it's the same size as ours' *'Can stomp the ground hard enough to generate large shockwaves, even as a child' *'Can simply run into large stone/conrete walls and statues and shatter them' *'Intercepted a Banzai Bill with nothing but a standard baseball bat' *'During a battle with Mario in SM64, managed to destroy a good portion of the large stone platform they were in, shaping it into a star' *'Pulled an entire island to shore' Wiz: Bowser has pulled a whole island to shore, surpassed the Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong in strength, and even fought Mario and co. in a Supermassive black hole! Bowser was even going to destroy all the Dreams in the Dream Depot in Mario Party 5 and since each dream is it's own universe, Bowser in BASE FORM can wipe out multiple universes! Speeed *'Can outrun Mario, who can react to lightning and lasers' *'With when curled into a spiked ball, can roll across a planet in 5 seconds' *'*Reaction speed on par with Mario, who can pilot the MFTL+ Starship Mario' *'Could catch up with Rosalina's Comet Observatory' Boomstick: Bowser looks slow, but he's actually pretty fucking fast! He's casually kept up with Mario, who can react to lightning and lasers, and even pilot Starship Mario, which can travel across worlds in around 10 seconds! Since Lubba states that they travel through space and time to go to unknown worlds, this implies that the worlds are separate space-time continuums, or whole universes. Durability *'Regularly survives falling into lava, even if his skin gets melted off' *'Has survived falling deep into multiple black holes, and even fought inside some' *'Survived exploding castles, falling from extreme heights' *'Survived being smashed by a train' *'Survived being electrocuted' *'Survived exploding fireworks' *'Survived falling into a star and an immediately following supernova' *'Survived the destruction and rebirth of the universe in ''Super Mario Galaxy' *'Tanked hits from Culex, who has control over the time and space of the Mario universe''' Wiz: Bowser's greatest skill is in fact his durability. He's survived huge falls, being electrocuted, explosions, black holes, the surface of a star, a supernova, and even the destruction and rebirth of the universe! Boomstick: Sadly, even though he is a badass, Bowser has some flaws. Weaknesses *'Extremely arrogant' *'Despite having a surprising intellect, is rather easily tricked/gullible' *'Has a habit of underestimating his foes' *'Short-tempered'' *'Most of the traps he sets in his castle are known for backfiring against him' *'Still can be hurt by some things (such as lava on some occasions), despite being nearly impossible to kill' Wiz: Although he has an absurb IQ of 9800 in Mario Party Advance, Bowser is gullible and not much of a strategist. He's also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents. Boomstick: Still, with the durability to survive the destruction and rebirth of the universe, there's a good reason he's the King of the Koopas! Bowser: "Did somebody just page the King of Awesome?" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! K.O. Results Polls Who are you rooting for? Goku Bowser Who do you think will win? Goku Bowser Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ?? Category:Shakaboy Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Series Finale Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Season Premiere Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles